


Dirty Love

by kilgraves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Lydia is kinky as hell and Allison is a perfect angel as usual, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilgraves/pseuds/kilgraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Lydia’s kinks is watching Allison get fucked, so she enlists Scott and Isaac to help her make it a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is... really dirty, I'm not gonna lie. Oh man, I swear I didn't intend for it to end up like this - but then again, my ideas never turn out the way I first imagine them. I dedicate this to my lovely friend [Olivia](http://allisonericas.tumblr.com), because she's a princess and I love her a lot. I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Also, I can be found [here](http://princesharman.tumblr.com) on Tumblr (◕ω◕✿)

Allison’s eyebrows furrow, “You want _what_?”

Lydia sticks out her bottom lip in one of her infamous pouts, “You said we could try out all of our kinks with each other.” 

"Yeah," Allison hisses, "But I didn’t think one of yours would be watching other people - _guys_ , I might add - fuck me.”  


The redhead continues to pout, hands on her hips, “Allison, it’s not like I’m asking _strangers_ to do it. Scott and Isaac are two of your closest friends, and I’ve already told them our safe word - it’s all set up. You have nothing to worry about.”

Allison rolls her eyes, smiling in spite of herself. Lydia’s the type of person who won’t give up on anything once she sets her heart on it. And it’s not that Allison doesn’t trust her girlfriend - because she does, implicitly - it’s just that she’s never done anything like… _this_ before.

"Babe, listen," Lydia murmurs, reaching out to hold her hands, "You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I would _never_ make you do something that you’re not comfortable with.”

The brunette bites her lip, glancing past Lydia to where Scott and Isaac are standing awkwardly, side by side, “You two are cool with this?”

Scott shrugs, goofy grin on his lips, “Yeah, sure.”

"But only if you are," Isaac adds, sheepishly.

Allison sighs, meeting Lydia’s eyes again and mumbling, “Alright, I’ll do it.”

"I knew you would," the redhead smirks, leaning in to press her lips to Allison’s, excitedly.

———-

Ten minutes later, Allison’s spread out on their bed, naked and flushed, while Lydia bustles about setting everything up to make sure they’ll all be comfortable. Isaac’s helping Scott with one of the buttons on his shirt, and Allison lets out a long sigh in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Alright, tell me the rules _one_ more time, boys,” Lydia murmurs, all business, as she fastens the leather cuffs around Allison’s wrists, tying her to the headboard.

Scott’s the first to respond: “Everything stops when or if Allison says the safe word.”

"Which is?"

"Cardigan," both boys answer, in unison.

"And rule number two?" Lydia continues, dragging one of her pillows down from the top of the bed and propping Allison’s head up on it.

Isaac takes this one: “You’re the only one who’s allowed to make her come.”

"That’s right," Lydia says, brushing Allison’s hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear, "Are you sure you’re up for this, baby?"

Allison bites her lip and nods, squirming, testing the bonds tying her to their headboard. When Lydia chances a look down her body, she notices that the brunette is already wet, pussy dripping onto the sheets. Turning around, she sees Scott and Isaac standing, completely naked, waiting to be told what to do. She can tell that they’re nervous about this - honestly, who _wouldn’t_ be? - but Scott’s eyes are dark and Isaac’s blown wide with lust, so she knows that everything will be alright.

"Scott, I think you should be the one to start things off," Lydia murmurs, pressing a kiss to Allison’s forehead before moving away to sit in a chair a few feet away from the bed, "Since she’s more comfortable with you like this."

The alpha gives her a curt nod before coming forward to climb up onto the bed and getting on top of Allison, one knee on either side of her waist. He captures her lips in a slow kiss, and when he breaks away to smile down at her, she smiles right back, innocent and trusting. Allison can’t help but feel a sense of deja vu from being with Scott like this, but it doesn’t feel strange - it’s comforting and familiar.

His fingers are gentle as they dance across her skin, moving in-between their bodies until they find her clit. A tiny gasp falls from her lips and when he slides a finger into her, she throws her head back.

"So tight," Scott breathes, leaning down to suck at the base of her throat (Lydia considers telling him to stop, since she isn’t a huge fan of her girlfriend getting marked up by her ex, but decides against it in the heat of the moment), "Always so hot and tight."

Allison bucks her hips slowly, mewling when Scott adds a second finger, pumping in and out of her cunt with ease. She tugs at the bindings wrapped around her wrists, wanting nothing more than to be able to rake her nails down his back. He kisses his way down her body, all the way down to her pussy, and starts sucking at her clit as he curls his fingers inside of her. Allison lets out a loud moan, rolling her hips to meet Scott’s ministrations.

Lydia glances over to see Isaac fucking into his fist as he watches them, and purrs, “Isaac, fuck her mouth for me.”

Isaac nods, a small grin playing at the corner of his lips, and he moves to join the two of them on the bed, crawling up to where Allison’s head rests on the pillow.

"You okay?" The beta asks, quietly, leaning in to plant a kiss on her forehead and set her at ease.

Allison nods, smiling that same innocent smile from before, eyes full of trust and determination. She opens her mouth expectantly, and Isaac pushes his hips forward, sliding his cock into warm, wet heat. He lets out a soft groan as Allison takes him in, eager and sloppy. She works past her gag reflex, moaning when Isaac starts to move back and forth, fucking her mouth just like Lydia told him to. Scott’s got three fingers in her slick cunt now, rolling his tongue around her clit hungrily, while she squeezes her eyes shut, trying to focus on the cock hitting the back of her throat even as she’s getting stretched open.

Lydia licks her lips, breathing, “You look so hot, baby, so good and obedient.”

A whimper of acknowledgement comes from Allison, as she pulls back to suck at the head of Isaac’s cock, licking around the slit and pulling a choked, “ _fuck,_ " from his lips.

"Always loved having a cock in your mouth," Scott whispers against her pussy, curling his fingers and grinning when Allison yelps, "Almost as much as having one buried in your tight cunt."

Allison’s writhing under him now - he was always so goddamn _good_ at dirty talk, she’d forgotten - and Isaac’s pushing in and out, back and forth, making her choke and splutter. She can feel tears shining in her eyes, rolling down her face and into her hair. All she can focus on is how badly she needs to get fucked. Scott’s fingers aren’t enough, she needs more, needs the slow drag of a cock inside - her body _aches_ with it all.

"Oh, _fuck_ ,” Isaac groans, gripping Allison by the hair as he rocks his hips, “Fuck, I’m - _oh_ \- shit, Allison, your _mouth_ -,”

And then he’s coming, spilling himself down her throat and pitching forward onto his hands as she keeps sucking, swallowing him down. Lydia shivers when Isaac pulls out, smiling at the string of spit and come connecting Allison’s lips to his cock.

"I can’t decide which one of you I want to fuck her," Lydia murmurs, shimmying out of her dress and sitting back in her chair. Allison’s eyes widen at the sight of Lydia in her lacy black bra and panties - _all_ she wants to do is kneel in front of her, spread her legs and sink her tongue into the redhead’s pussy.

Scott meets Isaac’s eyes and grins, “I have an idea. Isaac, babe, get under her.”

Isaac blinks for a second, confused, but then it all seems to click into place and he nods, laying on his back, a mischievous smile on his face. Scott helps him lift Allison up so she’s lying on top of him, face up, moaning at the feeling of Isaac’s hard cock pressed up against the small of her back.

It takes her a moment to figure out what they’re about to do, but when Isaac presses the head of his dick to her hole, slick with the liquid that’s all but dripping out of her cunt, she doesn’t protest. On the contrary, she lets out a soft whine, and Scott assists in getting Isaac inside of her, guiding her down onto his cock with ease, meeting her eyes. She thinks that’s all they have in mind, but then Scott’s spreading her legs wide, pushing himself into her stretched pussy, and she whines - fucking _whines_ \- at the feeling.

When they start to move, she feels like she’s catching fire, every nerve, every _fiber_ in her body alive and coursing with energy. Isaac’s fucking into her with slow, shallow thrusts, while Scott aims for hard and fast, thumbing her clit as he moves.

"Such a good girl," Isaac breathes in her ear, reaching to cup one of her breasts in his hands, tweaking her nipple and earning a soft gasp in response - she’s practically bouncing on his cock now.

"More like a well-fucked slut," Scott murmurs and Allison whimpers, nodding her head as if in agreement, "You like that? You like when I talk about what a pretty little whore you are? How hot your pussy feels around my cock? How good your tight ass must feel around Isaac’s?"

She strains against her bonds, and she can feel Isaac smiling, breath hot on her neck as he whispers, “I bet the hottest part is knowing that your girlfriend’s watching all of this, watching you get fucked open until you scream. You get off on that, don’t you?”

Another groan is ripped from her throat as Scott rams into her, leaning down to run his teeth along her collarbone. When she turns her head to glance over to where Lydia is sitting, she sees the redhead with her legs spread and a vibrator buried deep in her cunt. Their eyes meet, and Allison feels herself shiver when Lydia slides the toy out to bring it to her mouth, tasting herself.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Allison gasps, throat raw and body aching as she’s gripped and touched by two pairs of hands and fucked by two cocks.

Her eyes squeeze shut as Scott pounds her pussy and Isaac rocks up into her, panting with the effort it takes to hold her. She can tell Isaac’s close by the way his hips start to stutter, claws raking across her skin as he bottoms out inside of her. He’s already come once, but even so, the second she pushes down to meet his thrusts, turning her head to the side and grazing his jaw with her teeth, he lets out a groan and she feels hot warmth spilling into her again. Isaac’s gasping, clutching at any part of her that he can reach, anchoring himself as Scott keeps rocking back and forth, getting closer with each thrust.

"Are you close?" Allison pants, arching her back when Scott leans down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

The alpha’s claws are digging into her hips, sure to leave bruises, and he growls, “Such a hot little come slut.”

Isaac sucks at a spot on her shoulder, hands moving up to hold her legs apart as Scott drives into her, shorter thrusts each time. And then he’s pulling out and working himself quickly, tugging at his cock until he lets go, painting Allison’s stomach with hot spurts of come.

There’s a moment where none of them move, each member of the tryst taking in huge gulps of air, steadying themselves. Isaac finally pulls out of Allison, getting out from under her and moving to join Scott on the other side of the bed. Lydia is quick to stand up, crossing the floor until she’s close enough to climb up onto the bed, crawling on top of her sweaty, come-stained girlfriend. It’s like the two other people in the room are completely forgotten; the cuffs around Allison’s wrists come off, and she immediately reaches for Lydia, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Are you alright, baby?"

Allison’s lips curve into a smile at the softness in Lydia’s voice - after all she’s experienced in the last hour or so, the gentle rasp of her voice is familiar and comforting. She nods slowly, as Lydia cards her fingers through the brunette’s mess of hair, “Yeah, I’m okay. I just need you to… finish it, _please_ , I’m so-,”

"I know," Lydia nods, pressing kisses to Allison’s forehead and running her hands down her body, through the sweat and come that’s already drying on her skin.

Allison leans her head back, exposing her neck, silently pleading with Lydia for attention, who gets the message right away, moving to suck a hickey into her skin. “Mmmm,” the brunette purrs, contentedly.

Lydia whispers praises against her collarbone, “You were so good for them, baby, so _hot_ and still all mine.” A quiet whimper finds its way out of Allison’s throat at her words. “Are you ready to come now? Just for me?”

The brunette nods, moaning when Lydia reaches down to rub at the soaked folds of her pussy, “Please, Lydia, please, I _need_ you to.”

Lydia presses another kiss to Allison’s lips before sliding two fingers into her cunt, smiling when Allison gasps, rocking her hips up, desperate for more already. “You like that, Alli? Getting fucked by two other people, knowing that I’m the only one who can make you come like this?”

Allison nods again, arching up into Lydia’s touch, yelping when she slips a third finger in and crooks them. All the while, she’s got her other arm wrapped around Allison’s neck, holding her close while her fingers ram in and out of her wet pussy. She knows Allison isn’t going to last long, not when she’s been brought to the brink a number of times in one night, so she doesn’t hold back. Her fingers are quick and rough, driving in and hitting Allison’s sweet spot each time.

Sure enough, not three minutes after they’ve started, Allison’s crying out, “Fuck, Lydia, I’m gonna come. _God_ , make me come-,”

Lydia presses her thumb into Allison’s clit, rubbing in little circles as she thrusts her fingers back and forth. Allison buries her face in Lydia’s shoulder, choking out her orgasm, pussy clenching around the redhead’s fingers and back arching off the mattress.

When Lydia turns her head to scan the room, she discovers that both Scott and Isaac are gone (probably off to partake in a few kinks of their own), and sighs in contentment, glad to be alone with her girlfriend after all that’s happened.

"Mm, baby," Allison hums, breathless, tracing her fingers across Lydia’s cheek, her nose, her jaw, her lips, and smiling.

Lydia can’t help but grin back, smoothing Allison’s tangled hair and kissing her over and over again, “Thank you for doing this, sweetheart. I think it’s fair to say that the ‘best girlfriend ever’ award goes to you.”

Allison crinkles her nose wearily, eyes growing heavier and heavier with each blink, “You know I’d do anything for you - I love you.”

"I love you too, baby," Lydia whispers, before helping Allison get under the covers and pulling her close to wrap her up in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is my absolute favorite thing in the whole world, so be sure to leave me some :)


End file.
